The Fallen Angel
by xdenizenx
Summary: My own version of Vergil's transformation into Nelo Angelo, and the events through to his fatefull battles with his brother, Dante.
1. Part One

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part one**

Vergil ran, heading straight for the three glowing orbs in the sky. Rage consumed him. He had failed his goal, and he had lost to his brother. But most painful of all, Vergil had lost his power. Whereas before Vergil had command of all the sins and stood proud atop the mighty Temen-ni-gru, now he was alone in hell, wounded. As Vergil gazed upwards, however, a smirk crossed his face. He would defeat Mundus, the prince of darkness and his father's greatest enemy. Once it was known Sparda's son had done what he himself couldn't do, Vergil would be honoured, and feared, by all.

A deafening roar erupted from above. There was a blinding flash, then a silver line literally tore through the sky. A gigantic hand emerged, followed by an arm, then a head. The whole body emerged. In front of Vergil stood a colossal, mythical giant, with flames for eyes and mouth. Vergil unsheathed his Yamato sword, and lunged forward with a yell. This was his destiny.

Vergil heard a deep, guttural sound come from Mundus. It was laughter. Suddenly all Vergil could see was a blinding whiteness. Then there was pain, then nothing.

Vergil awoke and sat upright, a bolt of pain rushing through him. He was alone, Mundus was gone. Vergil let out a cry of anguish. It was not just the intense pain running through every nerve of his body, Vergil had put everything he had into that assault, and Mundus had swatted him away like a fly. He just wasn't powerful enough. If only his plan had succeeded, he would have the might of the legendary knight Sparda, his father. Vergil clutched the amulet at his chest, breathing heavily. Its counterpart lay around the neck of Vergil's twin, Dante. "If only I had both amulets," Vergil whispered to himself.

But for that, Vergil needed two things: a way back to the human realm, and something that would ensure he could defeat his brother indefinitely. Then the answer came to him, the answer that would solve both problems in one.

Mundus.

Arkham had opened the gates to hell, freeing Mundus from his prison. It was only a matter of time before Mundus could once again emerge out of hell. "If I served Mundus," Vergil thought to himself, "I could return to the human realm amongst his army. Also, if I requested some of Mundus' power I could defeat Dante without doubt, then both our father's amulets would belong to me, as well as his sword. It would be a simple matter of unlocking Sparda's power, crushing Mundus and ursurping his throne." Vergil would be commander of Hell's vast armies, and ruler of both Hell and Earth. A dark smile cracked his face.

Vergil yelled into the void around him. "Mundus! Show yourself!" Soon the earth beneath Vergil's feet trembled, and the three glowing orbs appeared in the sky once more.


	2. Part Two

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part two**

"You fool!" bellowed Mundus. "I spare your life, even though you are the son of my most reviled enemy. I gave you the chance to survive, however pathetic the existence.And you have the audacity to summon me! I will burn you like the maggot you are."

Vergil was unfazed. "Wait!" he shouted. "Let me speak. I would like to offer you my allegiance," he announced calmly

Mundus was silent. "An interesting request. The son of Sparda serving me? How wonderfully ironic. But why should I trust you?"

"There is nothing else for me in this place. We will both benefit from me serving you. You will have one of the greatest swordsmen ever known among your ranks," Vergil said without a trace of modesty.

"And you?" Mundus questioned.

"I will have the opportunity to face and defeat my brother, Dante. I despise him, and his death is all I care about" Vergil lied.

"Very well" bellowed Mundus. "But you must swear allegiance to me."

Vergil got down on his knees and unsheathed his sword, holding it out horizontally in front of him. "I swear, upon this sword and my life, to serve and obey the great Mundus without question" Vergil rose. "I have another request. Although I am sure I can defeat my brother, I would like my victory to be guaranteed. I ask for your power to aid me."

"You shall become the greatest swordsman ever known," replied Mundus. The three orbs grew brighter, then with a loud crackle three lightening bolts shot out and struck Vergil. He was carried into the air by the bolts.

Vergil tried to yell, but no sound came out. He could feel tremendous energy flow through his body, entering every fibre of his being. Vergil felt his body growing; he was becoming taller, stronger. Strange armour materilaised on his body. It was incredibly tough and heavy, but Vergil's new body could carry it easily. A cape flowed down his back. Then a strange helmet with curved horns materialised above Vergil, and slowly lowered onto his head. Finally a colossal sword appeared, almost as tall as Vergil himself was. It radiated powerful energy; Vergil knew this was a mighty weapon. The lightening disappeared, and Vergil dropped to the ground on his knees, propped up by his sword.

"You are now reborn, a powerful demon, and no doubt will become one of the greatest of my servants." spoke Mundus. Arise, Nelo Angelo, the Dark Angel.


	3. Part Three

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part Three**

_From the moment Nelo Angelo entered Mundus' ranks, he made it clear to all he was the best. No other demon could defeat him in a sword fight. When it was revealed he was the son of Sparda, however, there was an uproar. To many elder demons who despised Sparda for their banishment, this was unacceptable. However, any who questioned Vergil's place were coldly decapitated by the man himself. This was approved by Mundus, to the horror of many. After twenty years in Mundus' service, Vergil is summoned to a council among the greatest generals of the underworld_.

Vergil stood in an immense room, which looked like a cathedral. At the end of the room was a huge statue of some mythical king, sitting on a throne. Vergil was not alone. On the far side of the cavern was a very large devil, resembling a spider, or scorpion. He appeared to be made up of molten rock and lava. His name was Phantom, and he was a leading general in the demon army. Above him on a tall, rocky perch stood a tremendous bird-like demon. Griffon, another leading general. Although powerful, Vergil considered these two to be fools, obsessed with impressing their master. And they were clearly uncomfortable in his presence.

The large doors at the entrance swung open. Vergil turned. In the doorway stood a young woman, with long, blond hair. This woman was an enigma to Vergil. She was a major part of Mundus' plans, but he did not know why. Also, she bore a stunning resemblance to his mother, whom he had lost many years ago. As Vergil stared at her, the woman spoke, in a loud voice.

"Announcing the great Mundus, overlord of the demonic world".With a loud rumble, the large statue stirred and came to life, flames in its eyes and mouth. Everyone in the room bowed.

"You have all been summoned here, for it is the time for our crucial plans to begin" announced Mundus. "Twenty years have passed since I was freed, and soon I will step foot on the human world once more."

"Glorious news, master!" Phantom spewed.

"Indeed" said Griffon hurriedly.

"I have decided to make the portal on Mallet Island, it has special properties that are useful to me" said Mundus. "However, there is only one being who can stand in the way of our goal- Dante, a demon hunter with exceptional power and skill."

_So, Mundus is keeping Dante's full identity under wraps,_ thought Vergil. _I suppose if those fools knew they were going up against the blood kin of Sparda, the devil strong enough to match their master, they would tremble with fear._ Vergil smirked coldly.

"That is why when Trish"- the woman gave a curt nod- "brings Dante to the island, you three will be waiting. Dante must be disposed of. If one of you fails, another will take his place. The portal is partially open already. The four of you will enter the human world immediately. Go now." And with that the statue was still once more.

"When I snuff out that mortal weakling like a candle, I will be Mundus' most favoured servant" Phantom boasted.

"Hmmph, I am his eldest, longest serving and most loyal servant" replied Griffon smugly.

"Yes and it shows. You are not the great demon you used to be. Your skills are wearing away" Phantom burst out heatedly. The two glared fiercely.

The woman standing next to Vergil sighed. "The two greatest generals we have, and they bicker like children,"she said with a disdainful smile. Vergil smiled as well. The twenty year wait would be worth it after all. At last, he would see his brother, and his amulet, again.


	4. Part Four

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part four**

Vergil strode down the passageway, heading towards the portal. His instructions were simple. Wait at a pre-determined location, and eliminate Dante on sight. Mundus had promised that whoever killed him would be greatly rewarded, but this didn't interest Vergil in the slightest. With the fully-powered Sparda sword, Vergil would be the one in control, where he belonged. Vergil silently gloated over this inevitability when suddenly a figure stepped out from around a corner in front of him, and blocked his way. It was a tall demon, wearing silver armor.

"So, its Mundus' pet," the devil growled.

"What do you want, Bolverk?" Vergil replied impatiently. Bolverk was one of the powerful elder devils who had disapproved of Vergil's place in the past.

He had a special vendetta against Vergil, as Bolverk and Sparda had once been close allies, before a deadly betrayal left them fierce enemies.

"I understand you will have a key part in Mundus' re-emergence," Bolverk barked. "I must say I seriously doubt his judgement. I, a powerful and ancient demon, the knight who fought the traitor Sparda, should be a hero, the one who aids Mundus' triumphant return. Instead he chose you, less than half a century old and the son of the one who betrayed us all." Bolverk spat on the ground in disgust.

"Well, that's just how thing turned out," Vergil replied smugly. He walked past Bolverk, and after a few steps turned back.

"Why don't you go walk your dogs or something."

Bolverk made to draw his sword, but decided better of it.

"Your sly tongue will get you into deadly trouble one day, son of Sparda. Thats if it hasn't already." He stormed down the passage in a rage.

Vergil did not know what Bolverk meant by those words, and didn't care. He continued on his way.

(Next scene)

Vergil stood patiently behindan ethereal mirror awaiting Dante's entrance. As he gazed at his reflection, Vergil noted, as he had before, that in his armour he looked very similar to Sparda. _Mundus' most love the irony,_ Vergil had always thought dryly. Suddenly the door through the reflection opened. Into the room came the brother Vergil had not seen for twenty years. Dante stared at the mirror, frowning that his reflection was not responding.

Vergil stepped forth from the mirror, in Dante's image. Then he slowly transformed into his true self. It was a unique trick of the mirror, to confuse and scare trespassers to the castle.

"Hmpth, I wondered if anyone here would be brave enough to challenge me" Dante said casually. Vergil couldn't help smiling behind his mask; his brother was as cocky as ever. Vergil pointed to the open doors at the end of the room, then ran out.

Vergil stood with his arms crossed, on a balustrade high above a courtyard. Down below Dante emerged. It was time for the brother's first duel in a very long while. Vergil leapt to the ground below, and the duel began. The two brothers fought, hacking and exchanging blows. Vergil's fighting style had changed since his transformation, he now thought offensively and defensively in equal measure. Also, Mundus had given him some new tricks.

Vergil teleported to higher ground, surprising Dante. Vergil beckoned him to follow menacingly. Dante leapt up and the fight continued. After a while, Vergil teleported again, keeping Dante of guard. This time when Dante met him Vergil did a surprise attack, knocking the wind out of Dante. Vergil followed up by slamming Dante against the wall and choke holding him. Dante's amulet slipped out of his shirt. It was time.

Vergil lunged to grab it, but suddenly a strange sensation came over his body. Vergil gasped with shock, and threw Dante to the ground. Vergil was suddenly in agony, he clutched at his head while energy exploded around his body. Confused and terrified, Vergil hovered into the air and fled, still crackling with energy.

Something had gone horribly wrong.


	5. Part Five

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part 5**

Vergil landed on a rocky outcrop on the outside of the castle, panting. What had just happened? As soon as Vergil's hand had got near Dante's amulet when he had lunged, his entire body had gone cold, then had convulsed in agony. Vergil removed his amulet from his neck and held it in his hand. A thought suddenly came to him. Vergil's armour had radiated with energy during the fiasco. Could his enhanced powers have had something to do with it?

"What are you doing here?" A voice called from behind Vergil. He turned. The blond woman, Trish, had just exited the castle, and was heading towards him. "You were supposed to have fought Dante by now, what happened?" Trish then noticed the amulet in Vergil's hand. "That's your father's amulet. Something wrong with it?" she questioned. Vergil considered her. Trish had close relations with Mundus, so could have substantial knowledge of how his powers worked. Yet for some reason Vergil felt he could trust her. Perhaps it was the similarities to his mother. Vergil spoke carefully.

"Something very strange happened. As I got near Dante's amulet, my body lost control. Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Trish knelt down in front of Vergil and placed her hand over his, with the amulet in between, then closed her eyes for a few seconds. Next she took the amulet from him and held it between her own hands. When she opened her eyes, Trish spoke.

"I think I know what the problem is. You were wearing this when Mundus transformed you, correct?"

"Yes" replied Vergil.

"Well, when you were changed, this amulet must have been affected as well. When I hold it, it feels normal. However, when you touch the amulet, it feels like a corruption comes over it. It starts to channel Mundus' power instead of Sparda's. Perhaps Sparda put a charm on the amulets to repel Mundus. That would explain why Dante's amulet repels your own, if it was corrupted at the time.

"But if Sparda put a charm on the amulets, how was Mundus able to alter mine?" questioned Vergil.

"Well, the curse Mundus put on you was an incredibly powerful one, perhaps it was strong enough to break Sparda's charm. Also, the amulet wasn't the direct target of the curse, it was focused on you, and the amulet was a side effect," replied Trish. "The fact is, as long as you hold that amulet, it will become part of your armour and will channel Mundus' power. You had better find Dante and challenge him again. Mundus is not pleased you failed." And with that Trish returned to the castle, leaving Vergil to ponder over what she said.

_This is not good news_, Vergil thought dryly, then a sudden and terrible realization came to him. If he was incapable of bringing the two amulets together, he would not be able to unlock the power of the Sparda sword. As if Mundus had pulled a sick joke on him, Vergil was now the only being alive, except for Mundus himself, who could not bring the amulets together. _Had he planned this all along? _Vergil thought in horror. Vergil sat in shock for several minutes, but then took on a hard as steel resolve. _I will not let a curse get the better of me. I will bring the amulets together myself, through sheer willpower. _

Vergil stared up at the walls of the castle. He would give it another shot.


	6. Part Six

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part six**

Vergil stood atop a stone bridge, in a withering garden at the back of the castle. He gazed intently at the large, wooden door below and ahead of him. It would not be long before Dante made his way here. Vergil casually swung his sword through the air, in preparation for the coming battle. He would not fail this time.

Soon enough, the doors swung upon and Dante walked into the clearing. With a menacing laugh, Vergil jumped down, swinging his sword in Dante's face. Dante narrowly avoided the blow.

"So, its you again." Dante said with bemusement. "Ok, I'm up for another go."

The two brother's swords met, and they fiercely deflected each other's attacks. Dante back flipped away from Vergil and got out his handguns, firing at his opponent's chest. Vergil deflected the bullets easily. Since Dante was now at a distance, Vergil charged up a blue fire ball and threw it at him, getting another ready. Dante dodged it, and realizing his guns were ineffective, leapt in the air, planning to strike Vergil with a downward stab.

However, Vergil met him in the air and did a flying kick, sending Dante crashing to the ground.

Vergil teleported back up to the bridge and gave an evil laugh. Dante dusted himself off and glared at Vergil, then ran up the side of a wall and leapt onto the bridge. The swordfight continued. Vergil held his sword behind him, about to pull off a powerful slash, but Dante took the opportunity to perform a stinger move on his chest, knocking Vergil backwards. Furious, Vergil dashed forwards and launched a flurry of quick punches on Dante, followed by a kick that knocked him to the ground.

Vergil put his foot on Dante's chest and reached down, trying to grab the amulet around his neck. Vergil's hand went numb, and sparks flew out all around his body_. Must get closer,_ Vergil thought desperately. The closer his hand got the harder it became. The pain was becoming uncontrollable. Almost unconscious, Vergil felt a sharp blow to his face, then the next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground. Dante had punched him in the face, and was now standing over him. Using the last of his strength, Vergil teleported himself away.

It was no use. Before Vergil had time to mull over his failure further, a darkness covered the sky, and three bright lights appeared. Mundus had arrived.

"Twice. Twice you have failed me. You are starting to become a liability. You promised me the greatest swordsman, so why haven't you succeeded? Mundus shouted furiously.

"You have those two fools to do your dirty work for you" Vergil ground out.

"Bah, Phantom has been slain. After he was defeated so easily, I warned Griffon who he was up against. But he has still failed me once." Mundus muttered.

"You know what Mundus," Vergil said carefully, "I would like to be returned back to my original form. That way when I finally defeat Dante it will be all the more satisfying." As soon as the words left Vergil's mouth, he cringed. He knew the lie was obvious.

Mundus let out a booming laugh. "Im sorry, 'Nelo Angelo', but that is not going to happen."

Vergil started to lose control.His face hardened.."Damn you, cha-" At that point, Vergil was lifted in the air, arms held apart.

"You will not talk to me in that manner, servant" Mundus growled. "We had an agreement, you belong to me now. Those powers do not come for free, and you must serve me without question. Or else you will be punished." Vergil was thrown backwards and crashed against a wall with great force. He crumpled to the floor.

"Do not fail me again." With those words, Mundus disappeared and the sky cleared again.


	7. Part Seven

**The Fallen Angel**

**Part Seven**

Vergil sat up against the wall, remaining where he had fallen. It was hopeless. He could never attain the Sparda sword, and would be doomed to serve Mundus for eternity.

"No!" Vergil yelled to himself. He despised Mundus, for making him hs lapdog. Panic started to rise in Vergil. He could not bear to obey Mundus any longer. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing.

"It can't end like this, I have to do something!" Vergil cried out, starting to go hysterical.

"I need that amulet. I have to have it!" In his irrational state of mind, a stark realization came to him. Dante's amulet must not leave the island.If Dante somehow escaped the island, Vergil would probably never see him or his amulet again. He would not be able to follow, Mundus had control of his body and would never allow it. And his only chance of freedom and revenge, however small, would be gone forever.

Vergil made a snap decision. He would finish Dante, therefore ensuring his amulet stayed on the island. What he would do next, he did not know, but Vergil decided he had to act before it was too late.

(Next Scene- POV change)

As Dante walked through the door he entered a vast, multi-tiered chamber. Across the other side was the mysterious dark knight he had faced twice before.

"So, it's you again," said Dante. He sighed. "It's been fun, but lets finish this once and for all." The dark knight removed his helmet, revealing his face. He had silver hair, and static energy was coming out of his eyes and mouth. He gave a deep, evil laugh. Then the final fight began.

The two swordsmen clashed their weapons, both deflecting each other's blows. After a while, it appeared the knight started to tire. _His powerful_ _body is his weakness,_ Dante thought. He kept up the assault, until the weakened knight teleported to the top of a flight of stairs. The knight floated in the air, and held his arms out, gazing above Dante's head. Dante looked up, and froze. Circling above him, points down, were several ghostly swords. One by one, the swords fell down, attempting to stab Dante. He deftly avoided them all. Or so Dante thought. One of the swords had risen to the ceiling, and now sped downwards. Dante reacted quickly, but the sword grazed his leg badly. Ignoring the pain, Dante looked up. The dark knight had more tricks up his sleeve.

Several ghostly swords began circling again, but this time around the Knight's body. He teleported back to Dante and gave a taunting gesture.

_Now he has a shield,_ Dante thought. _Great. _Perhaps it was time for a different strategy. Dante's lower arms and shins burst into flames. It was time to put the Ifriit gauntlets to work.

Dante began to throw charged Meteor fireballs at the Knight. Several of his swords were hit and vanished. More struck between the gaps, injuring him. The knight became more aggressive and charged at Dante, who air hiked over his head. Running to the far end of the room, Dante began to charge up his energy. The knight pursued, sword held high over his shoulders. At the last second Dante leapt and released his energy in a devastating Inferno attack. The knight crumpled to the floor in flames. He was beaten. The static energy around the eyes and mouth disappeared, and the knight looked up at his opponent. Blue eyes gazed coolly at Dante. He was silent. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Vergil." Dante whispered. "What have you done to yourself?"

(POV change)

Vergil could feel the life ebbing out of him. It was over. At least he had escaped a long fate of servitude. Vergil knew there was only one being left who could defeat his despised master, Mundus. As Vergil's body rose into the air, burning with explosive energy, Vergil tugged at his amulet, it fell to the ground. Vergil's last thought was to wish his brother the luck and strength he needed in the coming battle. Then, in a great flash of light, the Fallen Angel was gone.

**THE END**


End file.
